A Baby in my life
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Nobody knows how, but Luke Skywalker was turned on a little baby and worst, Lord Vader found it out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**Summary: Nobody knows how, but Luke Skywalker was turned on a little baby and worst, Lord Vader found it out.**

**_" All solutions generate new problems" - Murphy's Law_**

* * *

**_A Baby in my life_**

**_By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
_**

**_Prologue_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_**Two old men were looking at a young and blonde-haired boy, trying to find the answer to their problems. **_

- _I think I know how to bring Vader back to the light side. – a tall and wise man said to his apprentice._

- _How can we do it, master? Anakin is dead. There is no hope to him! And don't forget we are dead as well… - Obi-wan Kenobi said to his master. The other jedi couldn't believe in his master sometimes, even after all this years Qui-Gon would always find a way to protect Anakin._

- _We can do nothing to turn him, Obi-wan. But you must remember there is no death, only the force. You're right when you said we can't do it, however, we can guide his son to do it for us. – Qui-Gon said while looking at the stars, thinking about a way to make the young Skywalker bring some reason to his father._

- _Luke is young and impulsive. I'm worried that he fails as me. - Obi-wan looked down at the floor. Luke looked so much like his father to his own good._

- _Darth Vader claimed his son, it means that he does care about the boy, but to remember him that inside he's still Anakin Skywalker we'll make Luke younger than he is now. - a thought crossed his mind, making him come to a decision._

- _How much younger, master? - Obi-wan stared at him._

- _You'll see…_

_**The two ghosts saw the stars getting brighter in the sky; somehow the force was working to change the fate of the Skywalker family forever.**_

_**---**_

**Han Solo wasn't happy. He did waste all his morning, just because of the princess. She blamed him for something he couldn't remember very well, what was she saying anyway?**

**- **_I don't believe you, Han Solo! What do you have in mind, hum? Eleven of our best men are in the medical center just because of your stupid joke and bla bla bla… - the brown-haired woman screamed at him._

**That joke was really funny, the problem was that Leia has no humor sense, but he have to admit…Man, he liked when she got that angry and move her hips like that, someday he would go insane, he knew that. Anyway, now he was going to Luke's quarters to ask for some help.**

- **Hey, kid? Can you help me with the Falcon…Leia was just im… - the captain locked his eyes at the baby, wait...How did a baby boy get there? Wait, it was a boy, right? He checked the child out. Yes, he was indeed a boy. The child has blonde hair and big blue eyes just as Luke. So, it means…**

**- ****Stars! – Captain Solo thought while he took his friend into his embrace.**

**It was a joke, has to be!**

- Ha ha ha, very funny, kid. Now get out of this hidden place of yours! - Solo waited to Luke get out, but when he didn't the mercenary started to get scared.

- Luke? It's not funny! Come here right now!

**The little baby in his arms stared at him like he was insane. That was when a thought crossed his mind.**** It wasn't a joke, not at all. Somehow, the baby is his arms was Luke Skwalker, the Rebellion Hero. He was SO dead. Leia was going to kill him when she found out. Because all the bad things that happen are his fault.**

**-**_ Stars! How it happened? - _**Han looked at the little Luke and another thought****passes throw his mind.**_Luke was a wanted man. NO! He IS a wanted man, how will he be applying to defend himself?_

**- ****I never thought I would believe it or even be crazy enough to say such a thing, but…May the force be with me and please don't let Leia get me killed. – Han walked out of the room with the little Jedi in his arms, ready to face a furious Leia. Oh, today was not his day.**

**---**

**Lord Vader was shocking one of his incompetents captains when he felt a disturbance on the force.**

- What was it? Can it be? A new force user? No, he knew this aura…It was his so…NO! It cannot be! – the dark lord said after listening to a cry, a baby's cry. The dead body of his captain fell flatly on the floor when the sith released him.

**The dark lord walked to his chambers, he needed to meditate about this matter. That force signature was unique. It was his son's signature, but somehow it seemed different. Younger if the sith lord was right. When he got in his chamber, he cleaned his mind and let the force vision guide him.**

**He saw that Captain Solo holding something very little. The little thing was moving, that was when the lord saw what it was, and it was a baby, a blonde one. He knew that hair and those eyes as well. Those were Anakin's, those were Luke's. His son WAS a baby.**

- So, Luke is a baby. Interesting indeed. But how it happened? - the dark lord was amused at least. Now, getting Luke would be much easier. But he has to be fast, because if he felt it, his master has felt it too.

---

**And Darth Vader couldn't be more right, because in Coruscant the emperor was already planning his next move.**

- Mara Jade? - a young red-haired woman moved next to the emperor.

- Yes, master? - she kneeled in front of him.

- I need you to "babysit" someone to me. - the emperor smirked. Nobody would take his throne away. He would make it sure.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**I didn't like how I started this story so I did change somethings. I'm sorry for not updating it early, but I was having some "school problems", you know. The chapter two is already done, but I need someone to get a look in it before publishing. Thanks anyway!  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**Summary: Nobody knows how, but Luke Skywalker was turned on a little baby and worst, Lord Vader found it out.**

**_"Every really new idea looks crazy at first." - Alfred North Whitehead  
_**

* * *

**_A Baby in my life_**

**_By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
_**

_**Chapter 1**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Leia thought she couldn't get any angrier that day, but she was wrong. Han Solo had the power to get the best and the worst of her. The Falcon captain has just walked in the room with a baby in his arms. She looked at him incredulous, **_did he steal it away?_

** - **Very well, Han. Where did you find him? – she asked getting near him while he got a step back.

**- **Well, you see Leia, it's kind of funny you know. I was going to ask for Luke's help with the Falcon, but when I found him, he was kind of…Like this. – he chuckled a little. His mother always said he would die young, but he didn't think he would die that young.

**- **So let me see if I got it. You are saying that this little baby is Luke? – she glared at him. If he thought he would get away this time, he was very wrong. This time he had got too far with it.

**- **Yes… - for the first time is his entire life, captain Solo was sorry to not have written a will when he had the chance.

**- **HAN SOLO, DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID? – she screamed at him. She was mad right know. This man didn't know when to stop joking!

- NO, I DO NOT think you are stupid, but I didn't thought you were THAT slow! Look at him, your highness. Look at him and say that this boy isn't Luke. – he got closer this time, closer enough to the princess get a good look at the baby.

**His eyes were as blue as the skies of her homeland and his hair was the color of the unbearable sand of Tatooine. But what called her attention wasn't his appearance, but his calling. Yes, somehow this baby was calling for her. She knew that calling, she heard that before. She didn't want to believe it, but his mere presence left no doubt, he was Luke Skywalker. **

- Luke? – she asked softly, but she already knew the answer. She took him from Han and held him close to her heart. The baby seemed content with the contact, making small approval noises.

- Han, it's impossible. How did it happen? – Leia asked to Han, her voice only a whisper.

- I don't know, Leia. But when I got there he was already like this. I think it is one of those "force things." – Han didn't want to say it out aloud, but he was afraid. What would they do now?

- And since when do you believe in the force? – she chuckled a little. This was really a force matter.

- Since when I saw a young man being turned on a little baby. – he wanted to laugh about the situation, but he couldn't. Deep inside, the old space "pirate" knew this was only the beginning.

---

**Darth Vader greatest fear had become true. His spies in Coruscant had told him that the Emperor's hand had left with a new mission. The Sith Lord was sure that this new mission involved his son's new condition. If Palpatine got Luke first he would certainly kill the boy and Vader could not let that happen. That boy was his chance to overpower his master and take his place as the new galactic emperor. If Luke was killed his chance would be reduced to zero. So, it was time to "summon" a little help…**

**---**

- Master, look at this mess! Now, Luke is in great danger. There is no one left that can help him or his friends. – he was distressed to say at least. It shouldn't have happened, not like this.

- Patience, Obi-wan. Be patient! Did you forget about our little green friend? – Qui-Gon smiled at his old friend, sometimes Obi-wan was so anxious.

- Master Yoda? Do you think he is aware of the situation? – he looked at his master, hope shining in his eyes.

- If the siths felt it, so he felt it as well. – he smiled a bit, memories of the green Jedi flashing in his mind. Yes, he knew about it.

- But master, how will master Yoda find Luke?

- Don't worry, Obi-wan. The force is working on it. The time is coming… - a great smiled crossed his face before he faded away. Indeed, it was coming…

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Oh, my! I took me forever to finish it. Sorry, guys. But school was really in the way, but I'm already working in my fics, so don't worry. **

**And please, if you liked it let me know, ok?  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox**


End file.
